


Gravity

by Meetmeatthecorner



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Summary: 没头没尾的帕瓦拉内片段车存放处各种AU，没有下限，不承认是我写的千万慎入！！！





	1. 古罗马AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterbald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterbald/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小帕是被解放了的奴隶

瓦拉内深深地望着帕瓦尔。

他就像他第一次见到他时那样美。不，如今的他肌肤润泽，体态绰约，比当时那个羞怯青涩的少年更美了。

他的胸前戴着七重金链，白纱掩映的肢体若隐若现，脚铃随着他的动作叮当作响。然而他颀长的手指上戴着一枚质朴典雅的指环，说明他的身份不是瓦拉内宠幸的奴隶，而是他珍爱的伴侣。

帕瓦尔蹙起眉头，平时小鹿般纯良的眼睛此刻情欲氤氲，透过重重的睫毛望着瓦拉内，那眼神就好像他是世界上最后一个男人。

帕瓦尔屈起膝盖坐在瓦拉内怀中，雪白的手臂就像两条灵巧的白蛇那样紧紧缠住了瓦拉内的脖子。他意乱情迷地摆动腰肢，不断吞吐着瓦拉内的阴茎，情潮翻涌。瓦拉内用手抚摸住他的脸颊，拇指抚过他精巧的嘴唇，顺势探进去。帕瓦尔温驯地含住了他，他的舌头扫过瓦拉内的指尖，一阵羽毛般轻柔的搔痒从指尖沿着瓦拉内的手臂上行，一直传到他的心里。

帕瓦尔的动作逐渐加快了，脚铃的节奏也越加紧密起来。他的身体早已熟识情事，酸软和痛楚逐渐褪去，取而代之的是一阵阵隐秘的甜美滋味，从他们结合之处源源不绝地传向四肢百骸。

“啊……啊……”帕瓦尔不由自主地扬起了头，将优雅的颈项暴露在他曾经的主人，和现在的夫君面前，像悠游而歌的天鹅。瓦拉内享受着他的湿润和紧致，一边不轻不重地咬住了他的喉头。

“啊……吾爱……拉法……”甜蜜的呻吟从帕瓦尔唇边源源不绝地流泻而出。他的身体紧紧夹住了瓦拉内。

瓦拉内长长地叹息了一声，再也无法忍耐地将欲望全部释放在了爱人的体内。


	2. 校服play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装注意，角色扮演

帕瓦尔犹犹豫豫地扣好扣子，拉上裙子的拉链。

藏青色的校服裙摆在膝盖以上两寸，露出大半截光洁的大腿。衬衫的腰部虽然合身，胸口绷得紧紧的，他害怕绷开了扣子，只敢扣到胸前第三颗，大半的胸膛都袒露在外。

帕瓦尔看看镜子里面的人影。雪白的脸蛋还是那样明净秀丽，身上穿着明显不属于他的校服，却有一种奇异的冶艳感。

帕瓦尔的视线不能控制地落在手边的唇膏上。

那管唇膏是他在更衣室里捡到的，就鬼使神差般地据为己有了。热烈奔放的正红色，似乎是在召唤他。

管他呢？

帕瓦尔打开唇膏盖，对着镜子仔细地，一点点地用红色填满他小巧却圆润的嘴唇。他的动作不太熟练，有一些涂到了外面，模糊了嘴唇的边界，仿佛刚刚吻过。

雪肤红唇，兴奋却紧张的眼神，仿佛是第一次违反校规偷偷化妆的乖乖女。

想到等一下会发生的事情，他不能控制地微微颤抖。

“本杰，你还好吗？怎么那么久？”瓦拉内在浴室外面敲门。

“马上……”帕瓦尔赶快手忙脚乱地把唇膏收好，抚了抚怎么也抚不平的衣襟，又下意识地把短裙往下拉了拉。他自己也不知道自己为什么要这样做，也许是担心瓦拉内不喜欢吧。

他的担心是多余的。

瓦拉内的眼光落在他身上，一寸一寸地爱抚，就像是要把他拆吃入腹。

帕瓦尔不自觉地涨红了脸。无论多少次，恋人激烈的眼神总是令他感到羞涩。

瓦拉内的手骨节很大，修长有力，轻柔地抚过他的唇角，脸颊和鬓边：“你真美。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“我当然喜欢。你穿什么我都喜欢……不过我想看你这样穿已经很久了……我真希望那时就认识了你……”瓦拉内炽热的呼吸喷在他脸上，像是某种野兽。他的另一只手搂住了帕瓦尔的腰，把他紧紧贴在身上。

“口红呢？”帕瓦尔不依不饶地追问到。瓦拉内抵在他大腿上的性器足以告诉他答案，不过他还是想听瓦拉内说。

“当然了。这个颜色很适合你，也很适合接吻。”

“你要对我做什么？我还是未成年的高中生呢……”帕瓦尔故意说。

“我要对你做很多事情……”瓦拉内也配合着他玩下去，意味深长地说。

他的大手探进了帕瓦尔的裙底，发现触手只有细腻微凉的肌肤，于是干脆把裙子捞了起来：“你看，连内裤都不穿就这样出来……这么淘气的坏孩子，我当然要好好惩罚一下！我要慢慢地玩你的身体，每一寸都不放过，你可爱的小嘴，你的胸部，你的腿，当然还有你的屁股……直到你受不了哭着求我为止……”

他的语气和话里的含义令帕瓦尔一阵颤栗，胸口也剧烈地起伏起来，嘴里含含糊糊地说：“嗯……我……不要嘛，我不是坏孩子……”

“是吗？”瓦拉内一手揉弄着他圆圆的屁股，另一只手的一根手指沿着帕瓦尔敞开的衣领慢慢往下划，点了点他已经立起来的乳头，“那你为什么不把扣子系好？是想要大家都看到你的胸有多大吗？”

“唔……不要，别说了……”帕瓦尔情不自禁地把胸口往瓦拉内的手指上凑过去，“我才不是呢……”

“是吗？”瓦拉内隔着校服衬衫慢慢捻动帕瓦尔的乳头。年轻人的汗水令白色的布料变得半透明地贴在他身上，隐隐透出肌肤的颜色，惹人遐思。

“那你怎么不穿我给你的内衣？”瓦拉内问。

“太……太紧了嘛。”帕瓦尔说。而且他毕竟没有女性那样丰满柔软的胸部，罩杯空空荡荡的，他生怕瓦拉内觉得扫兴。

“你太坏了。一定是做了很多坏事，才会穿不下……”

“我才没有……坏事都是你对我做的！”帕瓦尔不服气地反驳说。

“要不是你这么可爱，我怎么会对你做坏事？”瓦拉内说着，故意放开了他说，“好吧，如果真的你不喜欢的话，那我以后就再也不做了。”

离开了爱人的怀抱，被汗水浸湿的身体顿时感到一阵凉意。帕瓦尔赶快像软体动物那样缠住瓦拉内精悍的腰身：“不，不要！我喜欢……我最喜欢了！求你了，快点……我要……”

瓦拉内托着他的屁股把他整个抱起来。帕瓦尔立刻用双腿盘住瓦拉内的腰，捧住瓦拉内的脸，吻得他满脸都是唇印。

帕瓦尔的裙子沾湿了一片，掀到大腿根。他绷起了脚尖，两条纤细却肉感的腿紧紧缠住瓦拉内的腰。衬衫早就凌乱不堪，领口大张，一边松松垮垮地挂在手臂上，把他洁白中泛着粉色的身体袒露在外，一览无余。

瓦拉内倒还整整齐齐地穿着衬衫西裤，除了拉开的裤链和脸上的唇印以外，看起来没有什么不妥，甚至呼吸都还保持着节奏。

他们深长地接吻，缠绵难舍。帕瓦尔闭起眼睛，满怀期待地等待着即将到来的侵略和占有……

一根手指探进他的入口。帕瓦尔本能地绷紧了身体。

“天哪，你那么湿……你自己都准备过了吗？”

帕瓦尔的睫毛颤抖着，咬住嘴唇点点头：“……稍微……”

“你还说你不是坏孩子？”瓦拉内在他屁股上打了一下，“你就每天穿成这样，自己做好准备上学吗？你是在期待什么？想要让谁看到你吗？然后来玩弄你的身体？”

瓦拉内一边说，一边又加进来一根手指挖弄着帕瓦尔的肉穴，搞得他呼吸急促，满脸红晕，断断续续地说：“学……学长你啊……想要你看到……要你……狠狠地侵犯我……啊……”

他还没有说完，就被瓦拉内抵在墙上，毫不留情地进入了。冲击让他扬起脖子，发出悠长的呻吟，然后很快就被弄得说不出话来，唯有唇边流泻出破碎的呜咽。


	3. 芭蕾舞者au

从瓦拉内的角度，他能看到帕瓦尔头顶的卷发和挺直又精美的鼻梁，又长又翘的睫毛微微抖动，清丽动人，难以描述，就像是迷失在人间的小仙女。

不过他稍微转一下头，就能在练功房的大镜子里看到这位小仙女跪坐在地上，用双手小心翼翼地托着男人粗大的性器。黑色的练功服紧紧包裹着帕瓦尔的身体，不论是他饱满玲珑的前胸还是不盈一握的纤腰都曲线毕露。他的脸温顺地依偎在瓦拉内胯下，用湿润的舌头舔舐着顶端，就像一只幼猫仔细舔着牛奶一样。

性器在他手里弹动了一下，帕瓦尔有些受惊似地抬头望了望瓦拉内。眼眶湿润，满脸红晕，意乱神迷，跟平时的清纯判若两人。

瓦拉内拼命克制住抓住他的头发，然后把自己整根送进他嘴里，狠狠操他的脸的冲动。

不，这样就没有下次了。

帕瓦尔有点吃力地把瓦拉内含进嘴里。他的嘴唇充满弹性，柔软湿热，津津有味地吞吐着。温暖的口腔紧紧裹着瓦拉内，努力吮吸。水声啧啧，来不及咽下的唾液和性器前端渗出的体液顺着帕瓦尔唇边缓缓流下来，晶亮地反射着午后的阳光。

过了不知道多久，瓦拉内终于忍不住弓起腰，从帕瓦尔的嘴里抽出来，全部射在他纯白无瑕的脸上。帕瓦尔本能地眯起眼睛瑟缩了一下，又伸出粉红的舌尖舔了舔嘴边。浓稠的精液沿着他的脸颊淌下来，就像是望着神像自渎，有种说不出的禁忌与美丽。

帕瓦尔的胸膛急速地起伏着。他脸上情动的红潮从脖颈一直延续到胸前，消失在练功服里。瓦拉内能清楚看到他下半身隆起了一大团。由于跪坐的姿势，练功服的下部深深陷进了臀沟里，把两边白皙圆润的屁股都露出了一大半。

瓦拉内喘了口气。他们还是第一次分开这么久，早已习惯情事温存的两具身体都觉得十分空虚寂寞。瓦拉内觉得光是释放在恋人的嘴里远不够满足，也知道帕瓦尔的欲望还没有得到纾解。他伸手把他拉起来，转过身去按在占满了整座墙面的镜子上。帕瓦尔平时是绝对不会同意的，这次不过是在鼻子里轻轻“哼”了一声，随即撒娇地把脸转过来索吻。

瓦拉内托起他精巧的下巴，伸出舌头沿着他嘴边淌下的津液舔上去，钻进帕瓦尔的两片红润的嘴唇里肆意妄为。他在帕瓦尔嘴里尝到自己的味道，不知怎的令他又再次兴奋起来。瓦拉内把练功服的两边肩带往下拉扯了几下，整件衣服都堆积在腰部，露出帕瓦尔大半个身躯。他原本瘦削结实的身体如今已变得丰满莹润，就像一只鲜嫩多汁的桃子。雪白的乳肉还随着瓦拉内的动作轻微地颤动了两下。瓦拉内揉搓着他饱满的胸膛，还不时用手指去捻动挤压那两粒硬硬的乳头，一边在他赤裸的脖颈和肩膀又吻又咬，把光洁的肌肤搞得湿漉漉的。

帕瓦尔被夹在身前冰冷的镜面和身后瓦拉内火热的身体之间，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他迷乱地喘息呻吟着，连睁开眼睛都变得困难。他想用手去抚慰自己，不过他光是用腿已经无法支撑身体了，必须紧紧扒住墙面才行。瓦拉内仿佛是看出了他的想法，体贴地拨开了他的练功服，用宽大的手掌把他的勃起包裹住了。

他有点用力地握了两下，帕瓦尔立刻无法自抑地呻吟出声，狂乱地摇动着头发：“啊……拉法……我要，快给我……”

瓦拉内把帕瓦尔的一条腿抬起来，架在他平时压腿的把杆上。这对于舞者的柔韧性来说是很轻松的。帕瓦尔浑身发抖，不是因为吃力，而是因为情欲的灼烧。

透过薄薄的练功服，他能感到瓦拉内又逐渐勃起了，坚硬的肉棒抵在他的臀缝之间摩擦，前液把他的练功服和露在外面的臀肉都打湿了，使他们之间的摩擦变得润滑起来。

帕瓦尔门户大开，牛奶般的肌肤在阳光下耀眼地发光，丰满的胸膛压在光滑的镜面上，留下一层水雾，随着身体的动作被挤弄成各种形状。他能从四面八方各个角度看到自己意乱情迷的样子，可是他已经完全顾不上羞耻，一心地祈求着恋人的侵袭和占有。

瓦拉内深深地吻住帕瓦尔，一边用手扶住自己阴茎，慢慢地把前端推了进去。

由于没有得到充分的润滑，痛楚和舒爽令帕瓦尔张大了嘴，却什么也喊不出来，就像一条离了水的鱼那样动着嘴唇。

瓦拉内小心翼翼地前进着，一边用手撸动着帕瓦尔的性器抚慰着他。没过多久，帕瓦尔就忍不住扭动着纤腰，不由自主地往后挺着屁股，嘴里催促道：“拉法，快点……全部进来……”

不需要他再邀请第二遍，瓦拉内就分开他的臀瓣，用力地把肉棒整根埋进了滑腻火热的内里。那里立刻就像某种软体动物的触手那样，贪恋不舍地紧紧吸附上来，仿佛也在诉说着小别的思念。

瓦拉内也忍不住低吼出声，一边不停地送着腰，一下一下干到最深处。他们的呻吟伴随着交合处传来的水声和肉体拍打声，说不出的淫靡。四边的镜子互相折射，这原本是方便舞者能够从各个角度观察自己的动作，以精进舞技的，现在却让他们把自己交媾的身影看得一清二楚。

帕瓦尔前后两端同时受到了强烈的刺激，很快就浑身扭摆，颤抖着达到了高潮。乳白色的精液溅在镜子上慢慢晕开，就像是他的意识一样模糊不清。


	4. 模特摄影师AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乳x，女装有，特别破廉耻

帕瓦尔像一个洋娃娃一样，乖乖地任人摆弄。他伸直了双臂，让造型师把内衣给他穿上。内衣有点紧，造型师扣不上他胸前的搭扣。瓦拉内不得不亲自过来，把他的胸两边左推右推的，费了老大力气才帮他穿上。

帕瓦尔是第一次拍这种照片，心里砰砰直跳，喘过不气来，也不知道是紧张还是被勒的。

他看看穿衣镜前的自己，纯黑色的蕾丝衬得他胸前的皮肤莹白如玉，丰盈的乳肉已经溢出了罩杯的边缘，中间也被推挤出一道深深的沟壑。只要稍微动一下就一阵肉波荡漾。

这是什么聚拢型胸罩？帕瓦尔忍不住想。他从来不知道男人的胸也能被挤出这种效果。当然了，他本来也没见过男人穿胸罩。

帕瓦尔不由得涨红了脸。这是为了LGBT平权，是为了公益事业！他这样对自己说，才不是为了什么性感。

“很好，你看起来很可爱。性感极了。”偏偏瓦拉内还低声在他耳边说。他的声音迷人又磁性，像一段天鹅绒。湿润的呼吸喷在他的脸上。

帕瓦尔的下半身穿着牛仔短裤，露出两条笔直修长的腿。造型师故意没有扣扣子，若隐若现地露出配套的内裤。他为了今天还按照杂志的要求特意去做了脱毛。

瓦拉内伸手把他的裤子又拉开一点。

被他的手触摸到的地方都迅速燃烧起来，像燎原之火一样点燃帕瓦尔的身体。

“我拍过那么多人，从没见过那么美的身体。你简直是艺术品。”

瓦拉内应该只是在鼓励他，帮他放松。可是他的话出奇得有效。

帕瓦尔全身都泛着潮红，按照摄影师的指示摆出各种撩人又富于暗示的姿势，将优美的曲线尽情地展现在镜头前。

摄影棚里的闪光灯不时闪烁，合着“咔嚓咔嚓”的快门声。

“非常性感。你太棒了！很好。”瓦拉内间或赞许说。

隔着相机镜头，他都能感受到瓦拉内那深沉的黑眼睛带着令人溶化的热度，仿佛是透过镜头与他做爱……帕瓦尔的皮肤上渗出了一粒粒的汗珠，连呼吸都急促起来，眼神也愈加迷蒙。

等到摄影结束，瓦拉内帮他解开胸前的扣子的时候，帕瓦尔竟然莫名地羞涩起来，就好像他是在展露什么不应该展露的身体部位。

瓦拉内伸出手指去够他的内衣边缘。棕色的食指深埋在乳沟中间，被雪白光滑的皮肤紧紧包裹着。

“你夹得我好舒服。”瓦拉内上下滑动了一下手指，望着模特低垂的脸轻声说。他“啪”地一声拉开帕瓦尔的胸前的搭扣，两块胸肌跟着弹动了两下。

“……”帕瓦尔涨红了脸。刚才的灯光打得太热了。相比之下，让他现在觉得有点冷。

“拉法，我们今晚有饭局先走了。麻烦你收拾善后了！”

“要好好送可爱的小哥哥回家哦！”

摄影助理和化妆师是两个年轻的姑娘。她们挎着大包小包，有说有笑地挽手走了。门在她们身后”砰”的一声关上，留在屋里的人还能听到她们轻快地下楼的脚步声。

帕瓦尔害羞似地用手半遮着胸部，回头望望空无一人的工作室，咬着嘴唇，犹犹豫豫地说：“……想要……我……夹你吗？”

瓦拉内不急着回答，用手指慢慢摩挲着他两块胸肌中间细腻的皮肤，沿着轮廓仔细描画，然后才凑到帕瓦尔脸旁，喷着热气说：“好啊，用你的奶子……”

帕瓦尔轻轻应了一声。

他们绵长又激烈地接吻，舌头在口腔中追逐交缠，不像是第一次见面的合作伙伴，倒像是一对热恋中的情侣。

瓦拉内的指尖沿着浅棕色的乳晕轻轻打转，直到两颗软软的乳头在没有被爱直接抚过的情况下渐渐硬挺起来。帕瓦尔发出幼猫般的娇声，一边扭动着纤细的腰，寻求更多的摩擦。瓦拉内的手指着乳头的顶端搔刮揉捏，又用力捏住凸起的肉粒旋转拧动，惹来帕瓦尔带着哭音的呻吟。他的性器在牛仔裤里勒得发疼。帕瓦尔善解人意地拉开他的裤链，用白皙纤细的手指掏出火热的肉棒，上下撸动着。然后他主动跪在瓦拉内面前，作势要把他含在嘴里。

“不。”瓦拉内抓着他头顶的卷毛阻止，“说好了要用你的奶子的。”

帕瓦尔抬起头，水雾氤氲的眼睛透过重重的睫毛望着瓦拉内。他委委屈屈地学着瓦拉内之前帮他穿衣服的样子，用手从两边推挤着胸部，在中间挤出一条深深的沟。

帕瓦尔羞涩地侧过脸去，情欲将他的脸颊熏得通红。他侧脸和脖颈的线条依旧如此优雅端庄，令他微微颤动的洁白胸乳更显得色情。瓦拉内能看到他已经勃起了，但是却无法用双手去抚慰自己。那一副甘愿奉献肉体的姿态激得瓦拉内的原始本能蠢蠢欲动。

他走近几步。高昂的性器顶着凸起的乳头，还故意来回磨蹭着。

帕瓦尔无法抑制地扬起头，呻吟不绝地流泻下来。

“你真美……你做得太棒了！”瓦拉内夸奖道，就跟他刚才给他拍照时一样。

帕瓦尔也像刚才那样，在受到了他的鼓励之后变得更加大胆起来。他主动将瓦拉内夹在丰满光滑的胸部中间，一边还伸出粉红色的舌头，努力地舔着瓦拉内的顶端。

雄性气息充塞着鼻端，带着一点腥味和刺激。帕瓦尔低头含住了性器前端，一边随着瓦拉内抽送的节奏吮吸。他来不及吞咽的津液合着瓦拉内的前液一直滴到胸前，又随着肉棒的推移被抹到各处。湿哒哒的深沟令瓦拉内的动作变得更加润滑顺畅。他被温热又有弹性的乳肉包裹至根部，顶端又被湿滑的唇舌抚弄吮吸，不多久就全部喷发出来。

乳白色的精液射在帕瓦尔的脸上和胸口，慢慢地往下滴落。帕瓦尔伸出舌头，仿佛意犹未尽地舔了舔他唇边的精液。这纯真天然，毫不做作的美态令瓦拉内怦然心动。他从牛仔裤的后袋里摸出手机。

帕瓦尔默许地让他拍下这个场景。他看起来比刚才瓦拉内职业镜头里的更美。

“我还想拍你……更多的……全部……不止是工作，还有你平时的样子，吃饭，散步，读书……高兴的样子，生气的样子，睡觉的样子……所有的一切……”

“好啊。”帕瓦尔微笑说。

他们交换着亲吻，就这样轻易地许下了一生的承诺。


	5. 校园AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 图书馆play

周六的晚上淅淅沥沥地下着雨。大多数同学都回家过周末了，图书馆里只有零星几个人。值班的老师在前台整理周五还来的书，不时抬头打量一下，看有没有人违反纪律，在图书馆吃东西或是大声喧哗。

幸好这时候会出现在图书馆的都是好宝宝，乖乖地坐着看书自习。老师满意地看到学生会长跟一个眉清目秀，皮肤白皙的低年级同学坐在一起，耐心地跟他说话，似乎是在给他辅导功课。

真不愧是瓦拉内同学啊！老师在心里感慨了一句，推推眼镜，又埋头干起活来。

可是等到老师一低下头，瓦拉内拿着书的手就回到了帕瓦尔的胸前又揉又捏。

“学长，不要在这里……再说，不是刚刚才做过……”帕瓦尔用蚊子般的声音说，生怕惊动了图书馆里的人。

“没事的，现在已经没什么人了。”瓦拉内说着，凑过去在帕瓦尔鬓角边吻了一下，然后沿着他光洁的脸蛋舔到他的耳垂，用舌尖伸进他的耳廓里描摹。

帕瓦尔差点叫出声来，连忙咬住了圆珠笔的笔杆，纤细可爱的身体微微发起抖来。

瓦拉内的手也不闲着。他撩起帕瓦尔深蓝色的校服背心，把白色的衬衫解开了两颗扣子，衣襟用力往两边一拉。细致的肌肤立刻蒙上了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，两颗乳头暴露在微凉的空气中，也不受控制地微微挺立起来。

帕瓦尔直摇头，却不敢出声拒绝。

“你好可爱……这里好有弹性啊。”瓦拉内的大手握住他饱满的乳肉，爱不释手地揉弄成各种形状，带着茧的棕色手指围着乳晕打转，却故意不去碰触他最敏感的部位。

帕瓦尔闭起眼睛，满脸潮红，又长又浓密的睫毛不住翕动。他无法控制胸前传来的那种奇怪的触感，和想要被最信赖和崇拜的学长玩弄身体的欲念。

不，不能在这里。

“乳头好粉嫩，玩起来一定很舒服。”瓦拉内说，“我可以玩吗？”

“呜……”帕瓦尔控制不住地浑身颤抖，发出娇嫩的鼻音。再也坚持不住了，好想要……

帕瓦尔正要点头回应，瓦拉内的动作突然停下了。他把帕瓦尔的毛线背心往下一拉，巧妙地遮盖住了他赤裸的胸膛。

原来是瓦拉内的同班同学走过他们这桌，招呼道：“拉法，周末也不休息，在图书馆里用功吗？”

“你不也在吗？”

“我再不把期中小作文补上，就要被老巫婆捏死了。哪像你，给可爱的学弟辅导作业。”同学假作不忿地说，“可恶，帕瓦尔同学在外校都很有人气啊，竟然被你不声不响地捷足先登了！嗨，帕瓦尔同学，你好。”

帕瓦尔垂下头。他敏感的胸前跟毛衣料摩擦着，有点刺痛又有点舒服。他不熟悉的学长的存在令他羞耻之余，仿佛也助长了身体里某种奇怪的兴奋。

“管好你自己的事吧。”瓦拉内瞪了他的朋友一眼。他暖热的手掌在桌面下紧紧贴住帕瓦尔裸露在校服短裤和白色过膝袜之间的那一段大腿，还蠢蠢欲动地沿着短裤的边缘往里摸。

帕瓦尔的手无力地搭在瓦拉内的手腕上，好像是要阻止他。可光是控制自己不要在别人面前显露出异样就花光了他全身的力气，根本没有余力去阻止瓦拉内的进犯。瓦拉内的手掌没费多大力气就长驱直入，伸进了帕瓦尔的短裤里面，隔着内裤爱抚着他。

一阵阵电流从瓦拉内触摸到的地方传向身体中心，唤醒了隐藏在清纯无邪的外表下的官能。

不！不行了！再这样下去的话，一定会被看出端倪的。万一被同学和老师发现的话……  
帕瓦尔绝望地想。

然而瓦拉内却毫无顾忌。他一边若无其事地跟同学说话，一边肆意地在帕瓦尔下半身游走。他用两根手指勾开帕瓦尔的内裤边，伸到里面玩弄他湿淋淋的入口。刚才瓦拉内留在他身体里的体液还没有来得及清理干净。

不！学长好过分……我绝不能！

帕瓦尔咬紧牙关，用尽全部的意志力拉开瓦拉内的手，一推椅子站了起来。他手里抓着大开本的教科书挡在胸前，面对两个高年级学生惊讶的目光，尽量平静地说：“对不起，学长，你们继续聊。我先去那边找一本书。”

瓦拉内毕竟不敢在同学面前太过放肆，只好眼睁睁看着他远远走到图书馆的另一边。

“不好了，拉法，你的小男朋友吃醋了……”

“是谁害的？”瓦拉内借机往下说，“你还不麻溜走人？”

“好好好，我走了。你快去哄哄他吧。祝你好运！”

帕瓦尔惊魂未定地站在两排书架间。他把教科书先放下，扣好两颗被解开的扣子。不如趁着瓦拉内没空找他，现在就回寝室好了。帕瓦尔这样想，心里却不由自主地产生了一丝失落之情。

跟同学聊天比较有趣吗？他们变成这种关系已经有几个月了，可是瓦拉内还从来没有要把他作为恋人介绍给朋友的意思。难道他有什么见不得人的吗？难道……学长只是对他的身体感兴趣而已？

帕瓦尔一边胡思乱想，一边心不在焉地抚平背心上的皱痕，冷不丁被人从背后抱住了。

“你在想什么呢？心不在焉的，万一遇到色狼偷袭你怎么办？”瓦拉内把他整个人都环在怀里，一边舔舐着他的耳垂一边说。

“你……是在说你自己吗？”帕瓦尔一边挣扎一边回答。他的心里还有点不舒服，才会这样讽刺地对瓦拉内说话。

“你在闹什么别扭？”瓦拉内不以为意地笑着说。他沿着他的脖子一路吻下去，落在敞开的领口里。

“我……不要在这里做……我不喜欢这样。”帕瓦尔闭上眼睛说。他的身体微微颤抖，呼吸又再次急促起来。

“你这里不是这样说的……”瓦拉内拉开帕瓦尔的裤链，用两根勾住内裤的边扯到旁边。帕瓦尔挺立的下体弹动了一下，暴露在了空气中，立刻被瓦拉内握住了。

“嗯……不要嘛……”帕瓦尔用奶猫般细微的声音说。他的语气与其说是拒绝，不如说是撒娇。

瓦拉内熟练地揉弄着帕瓦尔凸起的裆下，被他触摸的地方又热又痒，仿佛是要溶化了一般，将阵阵电流传送到全身。

帕瓦尔已经忘记了刚才的不快。有一瞬间，他甚至忘记了身在何方，把头向后靠在学长的肩膀上，吐出舌头向他索吻。

瓦拉内会意地吻住他。他灵巧地吸着帕瓦尔的舌头，啧啧有声地交换着津液，一丝丝银线牵连在唇齿之间。

他帮帕瓦尔把背心从身上褪下来，随手扔在一边，制服短裤和内裤一起落在脚踝上，覆盖住黑皮鞋。瓦拉内一手扶住帕瓦尔纤细的腰身，一手抬起他的一条腿架在书架上。这个门户打开的姿势令少年优美的曲线一览无余，更凸显了他丰满的大腿和被过膝袜紧紧包裹着修长的小腿。

瓦拉内解开他刚刚才扣好的衬衫，敞开的衣襟掩映下的肌肤散发着珍珠般的光泽。帕瓦尔满脸红晕，用手臂遮住眼睛。

“别这样，我想看着你……”瓦拉内附在他耳边说，一边拉开他的手臂。

帕瓦尔情不自禁地垂下眼睛，不敢和瓦拉内眼神相接。尽管这不是他们第一次的情事，但明亮的白炽灯还是令他羞涩不已。他还带着几分少年稚气的脸上混杂着天真与情欲，更显得色情。

“各位同学请注意，还有三十分钟图书馆就要闭馆了。闭馆之前将进行巡查，请整理好你们的用品，有序离开。”广播里突然传出值班老师的声音，把他们两个都吓了一跳

“……就要闭馆了……会被……老师看见……”本来已经默许的帕瓦尔又挣扎起来。

“我们要快一点……”瓦拉内气喘吁吁地说。他挑弄帕瓦尔的乳头，放肆地用手指搅动他湿润细嫩的入口，他刚刚射进去的液体顺着白皙的大腿流下来。

瓦拉内猛然进入了他。帕瓦尔窒息般地呜咽了一声。柔软的入口温顺地吃下了坚硬巨大的器官，带着些微的痛楚和令人发狂的高热。

瓦拉内拉高帕瓦尔的手臂举过头顶，按在身后的书架上，同他十指相扣。他毫不保留地用力抽送，每一下都顶到最深处，精悍洗练的肌肉如同行走在林间的黑豹般起伏。

书架都随着他猛烈的动作震颤，发出“吱呀吱呀”的声音。

一波又一波的快感汇聚在腰间，帕瓦尔拼命压抑着想要呻吟的本能，根本无暇注意周遭的一切。一本没有放好的书从书架上掉下来，差点砸在他的头上，瓦拉内眼疾手快地一把挡开，“砰”的一声砸在地上。

幸好图书馆里的大多数人早已经走了，没人注意到这边的动静。

“爱你……”帕瓦尔高热般的呓语，说出了他平时不敢说的话。

“我也爱你……”瓦拉内热情地回应道，深深的眼睛里盛满了爱意和温柔。他捧住帕瓦尔的脸，缠绵地深深吻着。巨大的幸福如同夜空中的礼花那样爆开，吞没了身心，直至极乐……


	6. 更衣室

拉斐尔-瓦拉内。

这个名字在帕瓦尔舌尖上轻轻滚过一遍。七个音节就像童年时的弹珠那样互相撞击，流光溢彩。它带来一种奇妙的震颤，跟随着声带的振动一直传送到心头，勾起一阵轻柔的羽毛般的瘙痒。

他那英伟又迷人的队长，场上骁勇善战，场下沉稳温柔，偶尔流露出一丝顽皮的孩子气来，更令人倾慕不已。

是什么时候这种倾慕之情变质成了爱恋呢？这点帕瓦尔自己也说不出来。当他发现的时候，他的视线已经时时刻刻都追随着瓦拉内的身影，不离左右。

瓦拉内从来没有直接表示过他是否乐意承受这种注视。但他跟帕瓦尔之间那些对普通队友来说稍微亲密了一点的拥抱，有意无意的肢体触碰，和偶尔暧昧交错的眼神，似乎都在隐隐约约地暗示着一些什么。他们心照不宣，进退有度，就像是一对棋逢对手的舞者那样踩着舞步。

那些似有若无的情愫，就像是干燥的木柴，等待着一星火光。

然而这一切是真实的吗？还是只存在他的脑海中，由极度渴望而生发出来的错觉？瓦拉内对他是真的有超出队友之间的兴趣吗？还是只是帕瓦尔自我安慰地误读了他对于后辈的关爱之情？

帕瓦尔从小到大都情场得意，无往不利，在瓦拉内面前却忍不住患得患失起来。他知道自己长得很美，年轻又明净的脸庞，皮肤均匀皎洁，身材结实修长，可是在爱情来临的时候，谁都难免不自信。

帕瓦尔一个人坐在自己的更衣柜前想得入神，没提防他正心心念念的人在他旁边一屁股坐下，把他吓了一跳。

他差点都忘了。更衣室的位置刚刚调整过，他跟瓦拉内的更衣柜现在排在一起了。

“你在想什么呢？怎么还不去洗澡？大家都走了你还发呆，小心感冒。”瓦拉内口气轻松地说，一边拧开一瓶水喝起来。

其实天气虽凉，更衣室里暖气却开得很足，热得帕瓦尔都有点出汗了，根本不必担心感冒。

瓦拉内刚刚从浴室出来，发梢还湿漉漉地往下滴着水。蓝色背心紧紧裹在他身上，勾勒出肌肉的每一条曲线，从他结实的胸膛，精悍的腰身，还有裸露在外的强壮的手臂，每一寸都散发着肉眼可见的雄性荷尔蒙。

帕瓦尔看着他大口喝水，棕色的喉结上下滚动，一时难以转开眼睛，结结巴巴地说：“……我……我在想比赛的事情……”

“都过去了，别放在心上。”瓦拉内拍拍他的肩膀说，“谁没有犯过错？”

帕瓦尔心不在焉地点点头。

暖气太足了，帕瓦尔也拧开水瓶喝起水来。他倒得太急，把自己呛得咳嗽起来。晶亮的水线沿着他的唇角淌下来，把胸前濡湿了一片。

瓦拉内斜着眼睛瞄了他一眼，微笑责难说：“你怎么老是这么笨手笨脚的？上次也是，还被拍在纪录片里……”

原来他注意到了吗？帕瓦尔低头用手去擦那片湿掉的衣服。

“来。”瓦拉内把挂在脖子上的毛巾拿下来，“用我的毛巾。”

帕瓦尔伸手去接，却接了个空。瓦拉内没有把毛巾递给他，反而拿在自己手里给他擦拭起来。

帕瓦尔一惊，浑身就像过了电一样酥麻，本能地握住瓦拉内的手腕。他接触到瓦拉内温暖的皮肤，才惊觉自己的指尖是如此冰凉。

瓦拉内立刻停住了动作。他抬起眼睛看着帕瓦尔，但并没有立刻把手抽走。

帕瓦尔的目光在瓦拉内脸上走了一遍。他微微皱起的眉头，硬挺的鼻子，线条坚毅的下巴，还有肉感的嘴唇，最后落在那双温柔又深邃的黑眼睛里，里面似乎写着对帕瓦尔所有问题的解答。

有人说动物能感觉到谁是会宠爱它的主人而向其献媚，也许人类身上也还保有这种本能吧。帕瓦尔还来不及把事情细细想一遍，已经主动送上了双唇。

从最初的迟疑，小心翼翼地试探，到如胶似漆，辗转缠绵，不过是电光火石的一刹那。他们难舍难分地纠缠在一起，汲取着对方的一切。

等他们的嘴唇终于不得不分开的时候，瓦拉内顶住帕瓦尔的额头，在他唇边轻声问：“你会讨厌吗？”

帕瓦尔的眼睛里闪着湿漉漉的光，沉默不语地用双臂环住瓦拉内的脖子，把他火热的身体拉得更近些。他再次吻住了他，柔软的舌头伸进瓦拉内的嘴里，舔过他的唇齿，缠绵地跟他的舌头卷在一起。

更衣室里突然变得更热了。

“会……会有人来的……”

“不要紧的……大家都走了……我要……我要把一切都……”帕瓦尔喘息着说。他的眼神痴缠，令人无法拒绝。

他的目光留恋地划过瓦拉内英武的眉头和温柔的眼睫。强烈的爱欲令他的胸膛都要爆炸了。他不敢放手，生怕自己从幻梦中醒来。

“队长……拜托……”帕瓦尔的语音几乎轻不可闻，化为一声叹息。

瓦拉内没有再反对下去，他的理智谨慎都被高温烧断了。他稳定的大手在年轻后卫的身躯上游走，把他的上衣从球裤里拉出来，露出一截雪白光滑的腰身。

他们的嘴唇再次贴合在一起。

瓦拉内发力托起他的身体，手臂上的肌肉块块鼓起。帕瓦尔被嵌合在他的怀抱，两腿环住他的腰，感到自己的身体越来越轻，就像一个被爱意充盈的气泡那样浮在云端。

他是他的，他也是他的。

就瓦拉内给予的那一阵短促的痛楚也令他感到被占有的无限喜悦。

“你还好吧？”瓦拉内问。

“我从来没有这样好过……好舒服……”帕瓦尔眼神迷乱，含混不清地说。他修长优美的手指牢牢抓住瓦拉内的肩头。

瓦拉内受到了鼓舞，从胸腔发出低低的吼声，加快了抽送的动作。帕瓦尔呜咽了一声，身体本能地配合着他的律动，直到巨大的，灭顶的幸福席卷而来，将他们吞没。


End file.
